


Farewell Regrets

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen, Phone Sex, Regrets, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: He wished he could have talked to Bolts one last time...





	Farewell Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Phone Sex Worker Optimus? He never did meet 'Bolts'. ^_^

     Orion paused on the sidewalk and looked over his shoulder at the nondescript building behind him. He had worked at Frisky Friends for only four months, but that was more than enough for him. He would not miss the degradation and humiliation he had experienced every shift.

     And yet, as he left for the last time, he felt… well, sadness was too strong a word. It was difficult to describe. Frisky Friends had been his first real job, providing him with the funds to keep his family afloat as medical bills poured in. So he supposed he felt grateful to the company for that at least. And even though the majority of the calls had made him feel dirty, he had gained a better understanding of how libido could affect mecha’s behavior.

     But ultimately, it was time to move on. His application for apprentice city archivist had been approved, and he started next week.

     His involuntary smile at the thought faded. Despite his eagerness to bid the sex call business farewell, he did have one regret. 

     Bolts didn’t know.

     He and Bolts had only become closer with every call. Close enough to identify each other’s moods as soon as the comm line connected; close enough to divulge surface details about each other’s families. They still hadn’t met in person, but Orion suspected they would have made that next step if Orion had remained at Frisky Friends for another few months.

     Unfortunately, he was leaving and had no way to contact Bolts. Orion couldn’t even let him know he had moved on or exchange real-life personal comm frequencies. He could have left his contact information with the call operator, but honestly hadn’t felt comfortable enough to do so; only a message specifically for Bolts telling him Orion had begun a new job.

     Bolts had never called on a schedule, only as his time permitted. He was a graduate student, and he had informed Orion a week ago that he probably wouldn’t call in until after his final exams were over. And right after that, Orion had received noticed of his application’s approval. Orion had actually pushed his start date out as far as he could, just in case Bolts managed to call in before his exams were over.

     But he hadn’t. 

     Orion sighed, facing the road once more. Hopefully, if Primus wished it, they would meet up again in the future. 


End file.
